


Tethered

by BowTy_TheWritingPupper



Series: 100-Word Story Collection: The Umbrella Academy [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Study, I might need one too, Introspection, ben needs a hug, dead ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTy_TheWritingPupper/pseuds/BowTy_TheWritingPupper
Summary: Tethered.  Season One Ben Introspection.  I really like Ben, so hopefully, this one turns out well.
Series: 100-Word Story Collection: The Umbrella Academy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077863
Kudos: 3





	Tethered

There's a certain limit when it comes to family. Certain boundaries you don't cross. Certain things that you just don't do. Klaus and I passed that limit a long time ago, much to my chagrin. Being spiritually bound to the most self-destructive person I can possibly imagine has its setbacks, but it's not unbearable. Even though I can't do much but talk to Klaus and passively experience whatever goes on around him, there are worse ways to exist. I act as Klaus's voice of reason from time to time, but I cannot take for granted the extra time I have.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos, share, and comment if you liked it!


End file.
